


[ART] A Ship Called Wander

by Nerowa



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Merformers, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerowa/pseuds/Nerowa
Summary: Merformers sketches (since I draw better than I write :P )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vienn_peridot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vienn_peridot/gifts).



Since the upload probably didn't work anyways, here's the link: [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9AZz1jXke2kSkJzSlcxZmw0WHM/view?usp=sharing%20)

Color version: [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9AZz1jXke2kZnViblFkQ016RWM)

 


	2. More Sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head sketches of more Merformers. This time, non-human looking.

Rough sketches: [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9AZz1jXke2kczVpUkFvd3d1OWc/view?usp=sharing)

(this AU has taken over my muse.. the plot bunnies run rampant.)


End file.
